Shadow
by xo-silent-whispers-ox
Summary: Quiet Kagome that lets people walk all over her. She can’t even catch Inuyasha’s eye. Suddenly, when she looks into a mirror or gets bumped in the head, she turns into firey Kikyou that she always imagined. She sets her eye on Inuyasha and wont let go KIK
1. Chapter 1

Shadow 

**Sara: **Okay I know…. But I couldn't resist. I was reading one of my favorite Manga's Othello (praise you Satomi Ikezawa-sensei.)

**Summary (full)**: Kagome. Quiet Kagome that always let's people walk all over her. Never getting a say in anything. She can't ever catch Inuyasha's eye… the one she has always lingered for. By night, she imagines her favorite defender, Kikyou who never surrenders to a man. Suddenly, when she looks into a mirror or gets bumped in the head, she turns into the feisty Kikyou she has always imagined, who never lets anything stand in her way. The sexy Kikyou that always gets all of the guys to fall for her and walks with great confidence. She sets her eye on Inuyasha and never plans to let go. KIK

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Othello written by Satomi Ikezawa. This has NOT I repeat **NOT** been copied word for word and barely anything has to even do with the book…

----------------------

Translation notes:

(x) Sunday I am going with the Japanese style of having school on Saturday.

(x) Cosplay When everybody dresses up as somebody they admire,like famoussingers or anime characters,(hard to describe) and they meet other people like that.

(x) Kimichi A type of rice with seafood and stuff like that.

(x) Business Card Most people in Japan have business Cards to show what their names are and who they are.

----------------------

**¤-Shadow-¤  
**_From the gently crying sky, I also heard your voice  
I laughed through gathering tears, but I couldn't see anything...  
__-Birdcage by Gackt  
_**¤-Shadow-¤**

"Kagome c'mon"

The jeering voices called from each side of her. She looked towards the door that had written in bold letters '**Do Not Enter**'. Those were the only words locked in her vision for the last ten minutes.

"Don't tell me your afraid Kagome!"

She tugged the corner of her black skirt for around the thirtieth time that day. All of the girls around her were tugging their little black skirts. She assumed it was in style to trim your skirts high and wear the small tank tops that were fitted under the shirt over the black dress shirt. Kagome Higurashi placed her hand on the cold iron of the door. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She felt as if she was having a heart attack at the exact moment. She knew what she was doing wasn't right but there was nothing she could do against it. These were her friends. They were her lifelines. You needed somebody to protect you in this school. Kagome could hear one of them behind her sneer.

"I knew you would be too afraid to do it in the first place." It was Suki Nagasaki. Third year that had all of the 'special' boys, especially the ones with foreign blonde hair, wrapped around her finger. She turned to the girl next to her with long black locks and hazel contacts. It was Rini Hano, another third year that was one of the best on the gymnastics team at school. Kagome memorized them. She memorized their profiles incase they ever came up to talk to her. So she would know. She would know everything there is about them. "We should have just left her in the dumpster with those other girls right?"

Rini smiled. She smiled how she does in all of the pictures that Kagome has of her. With her pink braces showing so they would reflect off of the light.

"Maybe we should have left Mitsumi pounding her into the nothing she already is." Kagome turned around before she could see another one of Rini's perfect smiles and instantly forgiving her. She placed her palm on the '**Do Not Enter**' that cooled her touch. She realized that her palms were unconsciously sweating. Should she open the door and risk suspension from such a prestigious school that her mother tried so hard to get her into? Tears began burning in Kagome's eyes when she felt a presence looming over her shoulder.

"Aren't you the least bit _curious_ about what's behind that door?"

It was undoubtedly Sakura Kuranoske, first year that has the body for a model that has gotten her associated with all of the older people. She could feel Sakura's itchy brown curls rough on her delicate cheek. Sakura smiled. "And its not like you would get in much trouble anyway. We are all right behind you. There is no need to be worried Kagome."

The words of Sakura lifted her sprits somehow. She smiled and moved her hand down towards the doorknob. She heard light cheers from the people behind her. She turned the doorknob slowly and solemnly, knowing that her _true_ friends were right behind her one hundred percent. She pushed the door open and was greeted by black nothingness.

"Turn on the lights. Duh!" Kagome heard from behind her. She stood, her feet flat in the same position they had been in before. Why didn't she question why the '**Do Not Enter**' sign was there? She didn't need lights to see what was in there. The first thing that caught her eyes was the gun that lay calmly in the corner. She then looked over to the piles of needles in the bucket that was off on the left side of the wall.

"Kagome you idiot! Do I have to do _everything_ for you?" Rini snapped and stomped into the room. She groped around the walls for an out of shape object and finally found the light switch. The rest of her friends, their friends, piled into the room and shut the door behind them. With the lights on, Kagome could see more clearly what was lining the walls. There were skateboards of all colors racked neatly.

"Dude. Is this like the dope room or something?" Kagome heard Mayu Shimata call behind her. Mayu was a second year that had really nothing special about her. She just acted cool and then she was 'in'. Kagome looked over to where she was to see what she was talking about.

In the center of the room were piles and piles of drugs. They had every type you could imagine. They were held in small Tupperware boxes. Now Kagome knew what kind of room this was. It was the confiscation room. Kagome turned to leave when Suki grabbed her arm.

"You got us in here Kagome so you should be celebrating too!" She dragged her over and cleared a patch of floor that was filled with Playboy magazines and a bag full of unnecessary rings and chains that weren't aloud. The crew of girls cleared their own seats and one named Tsuki brought down a Tupperware case. She opened the lid and it was full of all kinds of unmentionable drugs inside. Tsuki calmly lifted a bag out that was full with weed joints.

"Do you have a lighter with you Kagome?" She asked and narrowed her eyes, as if she _knew_ Kagome didn't have one. She could feel all eyes on her and her face was kind of warm. Why did they always have to pick on her like this?

"Of course she won't." Sakura snapped from her left as she pulled a lighter from her purse. Kagome felt her heart grown fond of Sakura as they all reached for their share in the new discovery.

The room quickly filled with Candy smelling smoke and Kagome felt so out of place that she wanted to run home and cry. But soon it felt like all of her problems were floating away, lost in the clouds of her own joyful world. Suki and Rini will talk to her without those taunting voices. Mitsumi would never beat her to pulp again, Mayu wouldn't knock over her books in the hallway anymore and _he_ would finally talk to her.

Everybody in the room was oblivious to the conversation going on the other side of the walls. Nobody heard the person approaching the door and nobody heard it squeak open. But even Kagome could hear through her heightened state,

"There are kids in here!"

Sakura was very quick about it.

"Damn, what will my parents think?" she mumbled. Sakura was from a very prestigious family that always gave to the community with their wealth and dashing family looks. So she didn't want to destroy her family picture. Kagome understood that and as to why she quickly placed the joint into her hands and the bag of white powder. She then crawled behind the skateboard rack. The smoke soon cleared and the only one that was left in the view, with all of the drugs and the bag that Suki was currently stuffing with them was…

"Kagome?"

**¤-Shadow-¤**

The tears burned her eyes as well as her heart. She could feel the note to her mother on the tip of her fingers. The blood that came out of her mouth after leaving that room stained her cheeks. Her beautiful brown eyes were left emotionless, haunting. She cursed herself. Those girls, her friends. She has called them her friends and she will always remain their little dummy. They pull the strings and nobody can ever see them behind the play stage.

_:.What are you doing? You think they are really your friends?.:_

"Yes they are really my friends. They all love me. As much as I love them." Kagome dried the tears from her eyes as she thought of her kind friend Sakura.

_:.Always the bride's maid huh Kagome?.:_

"Yeah I am Sakura. That is all I'll ever be." Her friends were her prized possessions. They will always be there for her and she for them. So they have been on the receiving end more times, her time will come. And they would bundle her up in a wrap of love and squeeze the life out of her.

_:.Do I have to do everything for you?.:_

_:.I knew you would be to afraid in the first place!.:_

_:.Maybe we should have left Mitsumi pounding her into the nothing she already is.:_

"If Kikyou were here… Kikyou would have made them all go away."

Kikyou. Sexy Kikyou that never lets anything get in her way. Confident Kikyou that always walks with her head of. Strong Kikyou that would beat that stupid smirk off of Mistsumi's face for good. Beautiful Kikyou that will has all of the boys wrapped around her finger. Sweet Kikyou who will finally be Kagome's _friend_.

**¤-Shadow-¤**

"Why? I can't believe you!" Kagome covered her eyes so she didn't see her beautiful and frail mother crying at her feet. Her shadowy brown eyes were filled with crystal tears and she sniffled, "How could you do this?"

Kagome's Grandfather was comfortable on the living room couch, reading the note over and over again.

_Your daughter Kagome has been found possessing illegal drugs on school grounds._

Kagome covered her ears. She didn't want to hear the content of the note again. She went over to the other couch and sat quietly.

"It's a lie! I didn't do it!" She shouted again. Over and over again she has been saying the same thing.

_And its not like you would get in much trouble anyway. We are all right behind you.:_

How could you lie to me Sakura, Kagome thought to herself as she kept her head down to keep her little brother from seeing her tears.

She would have been immediately suspended if it weren't for her perfect school record. If Kagome is caught one more time

Kagome walked up to her room, tears in her eyes from disgracing her mother. How could she allow those girls to trick her? How could she let them frame her without putting in another word? How could they! Those girls claim to be her friends yet she can never tell them no. She can never say to them that she doesn't want to go or that she doesn't want to do it.

Kagome slammed her room door shut and flopped on her pink furry bed. She screamed and screamed. She cried for her mother that had to put up with her. She cried for all of the people at school who had to see her ugly face. She cried for Sakura, Tsuki, Suki, Mayu, and the others that had to put up with her whiney shit. And most of all she cried for knowing all along that they weren't her friends and she felt that they just might become it sooner or later.

**¤-Shadow-¤**

Kagome awoke in the more groggy and tired. But it was (x)Sunday and she had a lot to do. She spread the pink furry blanket on her bed and opened her blinds to her window. Kagome grasped her white towel and went into the bathroom for a warm shower. She lathered on the musky smelling soap and was careful to wash it all off so she didn't smell like it. She finished her shower and wrapped the towel tightly around herself.

She tried to look into the mirror but it was too foggy. She decided to do it by instinct and applied her eyeliner. After she applied it until the outer lobe of her eye, she added black eye shadow. She ran to her room and added her fake eyelashes and black lipstick. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out her favorite Lolita dress.

This is what she really lived for. (x)cosplaying with her friends under her disguised name of Megumi. This was the time she had friends. And this was the time she was allowed to be herself without running into Sakura-chan or Suki-chan or anybody that she knew from school. This was her chance to be Kikyou, the type of person that she never could be. It was like she was trapped in a birdcage that she could never escape from and never belonged in in the first place.

Kagome went down to the table and took her seat. Her mother handed her (x)Kimichi. Kagome looked over to the clock and saw that It was already 12:30.

"I'm late!" She cried as she wolfed down her food and ran over to the door. She saw Souta at the corner of her eye.

"Tell your freaky friends I said hi." He said as he continued to watch television. Kagome nodded softly and left. She couldn't even tell her own brother if he hurt her.

**¤-Shadow-¤  
**_Inside of the light, I saw my youthful memories  
Even the soundless smile is happy right now  
I can't return to that time ever again  
When we were laughing  
-Birdcage by Gackt  
_**¤-Shadow-¤**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow 

**Sara: **Yes I changed my screen name. Since I'm not addicted to Inuyasha anymore, why have it? I know that I update this before the roommate but I kind of hit a dead wall… might just scrap it. Yeah and Inuyasha is in human form… I wonder why.

**Summary (full)**: Kagome. Quiet Kagome that always let's people walk all over her. Never getting a say in anything. She can't ever catch Inuyasha's eye… the one she has always lingered for. By night, she imagines her favorite defender, Kikyou who never surrenders to a man. Suddenly, when she looks into a mirror or gets bumped in the head, she turns into the feisty Kikyou she has always imagined, who never lets anything stand in her way. The sexy Kikyou that always gets all of the guys to fall for her and walks with great confidence. She sets her eye on Inuyasha and never plans to let go. KIK

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Othello written by Satomi Ikezawa. This has NOT I repeat **NOT** been copied word for word and barely anything has to even do with the book…

**Reviewers:  
Umineko-san**: Nah Im not much of a Kikyou fan but they look alike and that kinda goes with the plot, dont you think?  
**RainChild**: Yeah I know Kagome is ooc -sigh-. But your right, it is fanfiction n.n

----------------------  
Translation Notes:

(x) Wednesday Burnable: In Japan they have certain days from different kinds of trash.  
(x) Dahli's: I'm not sure I spelled it right XX. But it's kind of like a Kmart there… and it isn't a very good place to shop.  
(x) Bento Boxes: Kind of like a lunch box.  
(x) Anpon Buns: Kind of doughnuts with jelly inside of it.  
----------------------

**¤-Shadow-¤  
**_A toy box filled with memories,  
__Almost overflows over both hands  
__My hands covered them, leaving the key inside  
__-Shoukyo To Sakujyo by Miyavi  
_**¤-Shadow-¤**

The sidewalk shone with cracks and broken pebbles scattered aimlessly around. Those cars were honking louder than normally and the sidewalks were crowded. Everybody looked preoccupied in just about whatever they had to do with themselves. All kept to themselves and whatever was on their mind wasn't shared to the person they walked beside with. The person that their purses might has touched with. The person that they might have scraped elbows with on the way by without mumbling a little thank you in return. Everybody lived in his or her own little Tokyo that was exactly how he or she imagined in his or her dreams.

A distant rolling could be heard as the friction scraped against the sidewalk. The man on the skateboard squinted his eyes as she tried to wobble his way around the pedestrians on his bumpy road. He could feel eyes on his as he continued, holding his bag close to his body as time almost ran out for his delivery. The sidewalk walk was keeping his from going at the top speed he could after falling off over three times over and making his butt hurt. He kicked with a red Nike clad shoe and sped a little. The boy made sure he left the box in front of his safely. His long black locks blew around his as he continued to cast his violet eyes straight. He could still hear the raspy voice of his boss, Mr. Okinawa, edging in his ear.

"Don't mess this delivery up boy. I am seriously counting on you."

He simply rolled his eyes and now he was on a frenzy to get to that apartment on Yee Kuk Street before the man had is head. The trucks were blaring obnoxiously loud today and it was hard for him to pay attention to where he was going. He had to make sure he turned on Nakadia street without flying painfully into a fast moving black Mercedes Benz with the window's rolled down and having two old frightened people staring at him as if they saw the worst image of his life and hearing the wife crying and screaming—

"AHH!"

'_Shit. I did it again'_ he thought to himself as he slammed into a small body that in turn went cringing under his and he felt water splatter on his shirt. He mentally cursed himself again. He didn't want his father to have to bail him out of another lawsuit.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Began to come out of his mouth as he opened his mouth. He quickly cursed again as he saw Kagome Higurashi lying under him. He eyed her odd makeup that had eyeliner running down her cheeks and dark eyeliner with long, fake eyelashes. Her brown eyes looked changed from what they normally were at school, frightened and afraid. She made a face and her cheeks turned red. I suddenly realized that I was straddling the girl and had his hands oddly near her chest.

He flew off of her like a bullet and sat on the broken sidewalk, carefully avoiding the uprooted sidewalk and the sharp rocks. He could feel eyes on his as pedestrian traffic made its way around them. Kagome looked uncomfortable as she continued to run her hands up and down her arms. She was sitting haphazardly and he thought guess she forgot that she was wearing some kind of Gothic Lolita dress because the boy could see right up it to her lingerie. He blushed and looked away.

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome said lightly as her face tinged red and her hands ran up her arms faster. He looked at her dress, with the long black see-through sleeves that was like a turtleneck and had a small black ribbon tied to keep it up. It seemed like an over cover since she it showed a black spaghetti strap dress underneath with a bloody rose in the middle. Her black veil that was shading her eyes fell and was lying carefully next to her; the blood red embroidery in the shape of a heart was face up. She was wearing knee-high fishnet stockings and ankle high boots.

"Going to a dork convention?" He mumbled, hoping to keep it to himself. Didn't she know that practically _nobody_ dressed like that in this part of Japan anymore? He missed the stark of pain in her eyes as she looked down to the sidewalk, rubbing her arms faster.

"...Was just going down to the Mall Square…" Inuyasha knew that that was the '_chic_' cosplaying place. He rolled his eyes and helped himself up, before reaching down and helping the girl up also. Kagome gave him a light smile as she wiped herself clean of the rocks and dust. After she finished her short process, she continued to rub hers hands against each other. Inuyasha snorted at her shyness and ran his fingers through his hair before looked down and noticing the broken vase. He cursed loudly and it cause people to look over at him eerily. The green flower stems were separated from the bright pink flowers that his Florist Company liked to call Momo Hanabi. The small white card was soaked and the ink lines ran down it like black tears. You could barely see the fluent hiragana but it lightly said 'For my dear'.

"Don't worry about your damn shoes!" Inuyasha had to snap at Kagome actions. His job was at stake here. Kagome had bit her lip as she lifted her shoe to keep the water from coming onto it and stepped back. She looked up at him and ran her hands across her wrists again.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean it." She said lightly and looked away, obviously hurt by his actions. He looked at her as he kicked the glass out of his way, in anger. Inuyasha picked up the now empty box and threw it into the garbage can that read '(x) Wednesday burnable'. He frankly didn't care if a box might not have been burnable.

"There goes my job." He snapped as he lifted his skateboard and tucked it underneath his arms. His new red wheels with the flames were wrecked now and he couldn't _buy_ any new ones now. He took it even far enough to rip off his helmet and slam it on the floor before he notice Kagome going through her purse and taking out ten dollars. She handed it to him with shaky hands and placed the veil on her head but Inuyasha could already tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Here…" Her voice was unsteady and quiet, almost in a whisper. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha already knew that it wasn't her fault. She didn't go and slam into herself as she walked to that dork clubhouse. But he knew that he shouldn't take her money. She continued to push it to him until Inuyasha took it out of her hand lightly.

"I guess I will be seeing you around right?" She said and turned, leaving no room for anymore conversation. Inuyasha sighed and scratched his head. He debated over weather he should just drop the money or place it in the burnable trash. He slowly pushed it into the pocket of his blue jeans. Inuyasha dropped his skateboard and went in the opposite direction, back towards the Florist.

**¤-Shadow-¤**

The wind blew quietly and it made a light whistle. The air around was calm and comfortable but everybody had a painful aura of his or her own. One that they did not only suppress from the person they were probably walking with for the last three odd blocks, but maybe from the people they were walking with for the last four or five blocks.

"Megumi are you listening to me?" Kagome looked up to see one of her closest friends, Viper. She was wearing deep red lipstick and it made a deep resemblance to blood. Her dark eyes twinkled and she had on a long black dress with midnight blue truffles at the bottom. On her arms were elbow highs that were black and had dark blue rose embroideries. She was wearing a black veil over her forehead and her legs were crossed tightly as they sat on the bench.

Everywhere you turned at the Mall Square, you could see girls with nursemaid outfits, Spider dresses, or other Gothic Lolita dresses. People were in their own little groups, their own little worlds. Some were wearing all black and others were wearing things like all purple. But all of them were there for the same thing, their love for cosplaying. Kagome herself was in her own group.

First one you noticed was Strawberries. Strawberries was lying still with her long legs crossed, dressed snappily as Yoshira from Gyra ((made up character, made up band)). She was wearing leather shorts that went down to her knees. You could see her black fishnets underneath that lead to her suede sneakers that were imported from America. She was also wearing a bright pink shirt with black outlines that went with her bright pink hair that was currently curled into a bun. She had light freckles on her nose and big brown eyes.

The second one that most likely scared you was Karma. She was wearing one of the shortest lime green miniskirts that you could find at (x) Dahli's and black tights underneath. She was wearing pink knee-high boots and a long black sweater. Nobody knew what she was doing and who she was supposed to be but god, she made the best (x) Bento boxes.

The third was Akira. Nobody really knew who she was. She would always come in a tattered black dress with a gray long sleeved shirt underneath. She would always have on those short black platform shoes also. Akira never really did talk and she never ever smiled. All she would do is sit in the corner until the two hours are up and go home like the rest of us. She sometimes even stays for the Polka show that they have for the old people for around three hours.

We all sat in a circle near the bridge eating the ice cream that Karma treated us to. That's another thing, she was so darn rich and she would treat us to thinks all of the time. Viper was lying in the middle, unmindful of her dress. She was licking the ice cream sloppily and was repeatedly congratulating Karma on 'getting a treat that hit the spot'. Karma however was leaning on her stomach, picking at the Caesar salad she bought for herself. Kagome watched her as she licked my strawberry ice cream slowly. Akira had long since dropped her ice cream and was breaking off what she could of the cone. Her hair was matted and semi stuck to her face.

"As I was _saying _Megumi," Viper started as she rolled to look at me straight in the eyes. "I was walking across the street, stopping by the bakery to get some (x) Anpon buns"-Viper sure did like to eat a lot-"And an idea hit me light a strike of lightning." She stopped there.

**Kagome's POV**

I sighed, rolling my eyes. She was going to make me squeeze the information out of her. I, of course, knew it, and I bet Karma knew it to. Akira probably would have known it but she hid all traces of that with her stoic face. Viper's eyes were screaming, 'Beg me for the information! Beg me!' and I knew if I didn't, I would never know.

"What was that idea Viper?" I asked as mock cheerfully as I could. I guess Karma caught on to my sarcasm because she instantly nudged me and pinched me in an undercover type of way. Viper took in a deep breath before breaking into an all out smile.

"We should go on a trip somewhere, someday. Maybe we can like, get to know each other and stuff like that and really become friends!" She said and giggled. That's when I suddenly realized it, and all time stopped for me.

I didn't even know Viper's real name. I guess I didn't consider her one of my real friends but she was close enough. I didn't even know who Karma was either. She looked like a grown woman from my point of view though. I could sort of see that Akira was a child but I never wanted to bring it up in conversation.

"That's a stupid idea." I turned to hear Karma snap. She was currently looking at her long black nails. "You don't cosplay to make friends, you cosplay to get away from reality as you pretend you are somebody that just so happens to have a better life than yours."

Somehow, I agreed with Karma's train of thought. I didn't want to know who she was, or for her to know whom I was. I was fine with her thinking I was probably a rich lady that had no time to myself and I took my Sundays to waste. Nah, they probably thought I was just some abused child that came to the cosplay site looking for Karma's food. This comeback didn't settle with Viper well though. She made a face and choked back a sob.

"Don't you think it will be cool for us to see each other _without_ costumes?" She grasped the beautiful veil from her head and threw it on the floor, revealing long black locks that I never seen before. You could see the white hairspray flakes dotting her hair as she wiped off the blood red lipstick with the back of her hand. It revealed small pink lips that were chapped. She took the hem of her dress and wiped off the powder white makeup that I confused with her skin tone and it showed very tan skin and pink eye shadow crusts above her eyes. Now I finally realized who she was.

"S-Sango Harada?" I said, confused. Sango was in the same class that I was in. She was very popular and a cheerleader. I for one couldn't be caught dead being seen with her by Rini Hano's code of laws. Sango usually hung around Suki Nagasaki or Sakura Kuranoske. She would always flounces around in her short skirts and her small shirts. I would have _never_ expected her at a _cosplay_ convention! Sango smiled lightly.

"See? Aren't things a little better now that you know me Megumi, if that's even your real name?" Sango crossed her legs. "I don't want to be living a phony life anymore, if we are friends and we knew each other for so long, why can't we just let the little secrets out?"

By this time, Karma slammed her hands down. Her eyes held fire towards Sango. "If we all wanted to know who we each were, why don't we just go and get some coffee, call up some friends, and we can have a slumber party!" She grabbed her purse and walked away. My eyes followed her. What was making her so angry by Sango showing us who she was? Akira smiled brokenly and left us all, rolling up her gray sleeves that were always under her black dress and walked over to where they were setting up the polka stage.

I looked at Sango lightly. She was rubbing her arms softly like I do when I am nervous. Maybe it's a habit I got from her? She slowly pushed her hair out of her face and looked at me. "You can leave too if you want."

I looked at my hands and started fiddling with my fingers. I really needed new habits. I looked up slowly at Sango. "Don't worry Viper. I wont tell anybody at school." She looked at me with shock in her eyes as I stood. I felt my stomach drop as I felt her eyes on me when I continued on my way out of the square. I will just forget and act like this day never happened. I could squeeze all of these childish fears that people wont like me or useless shit like that into something that will be small enough to fit at the back of my mind.

I was half expecting Kikyou to come from nowhere, being my dark savior like I always imagined, saving me from my problems, helping me to walk back to Sango and tell her that everything is alright and I would continue to talk to her. But that Kikyou that I was imagining was only a dream.

I guess I didn't realize that I long passed the exit out of the small Mall Square but I began walking to the corner near the lake.

_:.Now Megumi. Don't ever walk towards that corner. Those bars are weak.:;_

I have no idea why I didn't remember that, I just wobbled towards the railing, suddenly unable to walk. I don't remember how many people I passed as they shouted incoherent things to me. I continued on until I leaned on the railing for support. I don't remember the feeling of it giving way under me but the last thing I looked at was my reflection. Was it smirking at me? But everything went blank.

**¤-Shadow-¤  
**_Time was, moving, moving,  
and moving but was stopping  
Why is it this way?  
I know, I know,  
I know but still why?  
Well... I don't know.  
-Shoukyo To Sakujyo by Miyavi  
_**¤-Shadow-¤**


End file.
